Blog użytkownika:Trero555/Trochę inna historia przyjaciół z Berk
Trochę Inna Historia 'Przyjaciół z Berk No więc to mój pierwszy blog najwyżej się wam nie spodoba . Czytałem pare innych opowiadań i w większości z nich jest , że Astrid i Czkawka się zakochóją w sobie na wzajem - ja postanowiłem sobię to zmienić . Piszcie komentaże żebym wiedział , że to czytacie nie bądźcie zbyt ostrzy wiem , że większość z was lubi kiedy Astrid i Czkawka są razem . Przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne i zapraszam do czytania nexty będą o ile wam się spodoba . Info: *'Valka jest na Berk *'Czkawka i Astrid nie są parą' *'Nasi bohaterowie mają 20 lat i wygląd z JWS2' 'Rozdział pierwszy - ,,Tajemniczy gość ,,' 'Na Berk panował ciepły jak na tamtejsze warunki poranek . Zeszłej nocy nad wyspą przeszła burza . Czkawka , Astrid , Sączysmark , Śledzik , Mieczyk oraz Szpadka latali na swoich wierzchowcach tak jak zresztą codziennie . Sączysmark znurzony tym spokojnym niemal już nudnym lotem zawołał :' '''- Chej ludzie ścigamy się pod las a kto ostatni ten czysci wychodek Pyskacza ! '''Jeźdźcy się zgodzili i rozpoczął się wyścig . Kiedy już prawie byli na miejscu ujżeli połamane drzewa na krawędzi lasu . Czkawka zawołał : '- Ej ludzie tam są jakieś powalone drzewa ! Sprawdźmy to !' 'Podlecieli bliżej i wylądowali tuż obok nich . Ujżeli tam ku swojemu zdumieniu chłopaka mniej więcej w swoim wieku i leżącego obok niego dużych rozmiarów smoka . Czkawka był bystry i szybko ocenił wzrokiem chłopaka . Na pierwszy plan rzucało się to , że był cały w sińcach , bardzo potórbowany i brudny , leżał między dwoma powalonymi drzewami . Miał mniej więcej 180 cm wzrostu , był szczupły , miał bujne czarne włosy , zielone oczy , lekki zarost . Od lewego ucha wychodziła blizna , która ciągnęła się w dół szyi . Jego noga mocno krwawiła , tkwiło w niej wiele drzrask . Na lewej skroni widniał dziwny symbol , podobnie jak na prawej piersi z tą różnicą , że ten na skroni był białoczarny i wyglądał jak narysowany , a ten na piersi jakby wypalony jakims rozrzażonym metalem podobnym do tych jakimi na Berk oznacza się Jaki . Chłopak miał roztarganą koszulę dzięki czemu '''widać było ten symbol . Koszula była szara , w jej '''centralnym punkcie przecinały się dwa brązowe , cieńkie skurzane pasy wychodzące spod naramienników chłopaka umieszczonych na czyms w rodzaju skurzanej bluzy , która była czarna i ciągnęła się do łokci . Dalej były skurzane , czarne karwasze ze stalowymi wzmocnieniamy i ozdobione wilczym , szarym futrem , na dłoniach miał brązowe rękawiczki bez palców . Z tyłu bluzy był kaptur ocieplany na górze futrem podobnie jak u Astrid z tym wyjątkiem , że futro było szare . Bluza miała kilka kieszeni . Niżej miał czarny , skurzany pas z sakiewką . Szare , skużane spodnie ze stalowimi ochraniaczami na kolanach , na spodniach było parę kieszeni . Czarne , wysokie buty prawie pod kolano miały stalowe podeszfy' . Twarz miała przyjazny wyraz , jednak b 'yło w niej cos '''groźnego . Smok leżący obok chłopaka był bardzo duży 2-3 razy większy od Szczerbatka , czarnego koloru . Przypominał Wandersmoka , jednak cos go od niego odróżniało , miał duże białe oczy z czarnymi źrenicami , na tółowiu miał siodło czyli odziwo najprawdopodobniej należał do chłopaka , oprócz siodła miał na siebie zarzucone 3 sakwy , na ogonie duże kolce nierówno wyrośnięte . Ogon był długi mniejwięcej 8 metrów . Na twarzy gada były widoczne liczne blizny , ale odziwo cała twarz podobnie jak u pana miała przyjazny wyraz z nutką grozy . W długiej czarnej nodze z wielką łapą , z której wystawały długie , białe , ostre pazury tkwiła duża ostra gałąź . Noga krwawiła . Dookoła przybyszów leżały powalone drzewa , chłopak był przytomny i oparł się o jedno z nich . Jeźdźcy wpatywali się w ranną parę . W końcu chłopak odezwał się niskim , spokojnym , lekko ochrypłym głosem i cały czes trzymał się za nogę :' - No co jest ?! Pomożecie mi czy pozwolicie mi tu zdechnąć ?! 'Czkawka zszokowany tym widokiem odpowiedział :' '-Oczywiście , że ci pomorzemy . Jestem Czkawka ...-wtym momencie chłopak mu przerwał ochrypłym głośnym już szeptem '- Wybacz ale to chyba nie jest dobra chwila na przedstawienie się ...eh.. ' '''-Masz rację . No dalej pomórzcie mu ! 'W tym czasie Mieczyk i Sączysmark wyciągnęli go z pomiędzy drzew i zaniesli na Szczerbatka . Położyli go na nim i Czkawka powiedział :' '-Dobra Astrid lecisz ze mną , Sledzik ty z resztą wyciągniecie tego smoka z tych połamanych drzew . I wyjmiecie mu z łapy tą gałąź . Ja tu zaraz wrócę.' Czkawka z Astrid pomkneli w stronę wioski ,a reszta została z dziwnym smokiem . Całe szczęście , że stwór stracil już przytomnosć , gdyż wszyscy się go troche bali . Czkawka leciał z wielką prędkoscią do wioski i w tedy chłopak przemówił ostatkiem sił : '- Szybciej ... długo tak nie...nie wytrzymam ! aaa...' Noga krwawiła coraz mocniej , Czkawka i Astrid przyspieszyli i po chwili byli już koło domu Czkawki . Zdjeli go ze Szczerbatka on objoł ich rękami i tak zaniesli go do domu , połorzyli na łóżku . Ledwo co go tam połorzyli i w tedy stracił przytomnosć . '-Astrid leć po Gothi ! Szybko' ! Astrid wybiegła z domu , wsiadła na Wichurkę i już była w powietrzu . W tym samym czasie do domu wrócił wódz . Na widok nieprzytomnego mężczyzny , który wyglądał jak by go piorun trafił i zakrwawionej podłogi i łóżka usta ze zdziwienia mu się otworzyły . Zdenerwowany krzyknął na Czkawkę: '-Czkawka co to ma być ! Kto to jest !' '- Nie wiem kto to ! Znaleźliśmy go dzisiaj na skraju lasu .... tata nie mam czasu teraz mówić ,pomóż mi zatamować ten wylew !i ' '-Ja nawet nie wiem jak to się robi!' '-Po prostu ucisnij mocno nogę u góry a ja ją zwiąrzę!' Udało im się zatamować wylew i w tym czasie przyleciała Astrid z Gothi . Kobieta pokazała , żeby się odsunąć i przystąpiła do działania , Astrid jej pomagała . Czkawka razem z ojcem polecieli zobaczyć co z rannym smokiem . Kiedy przelatywali obok kuźni Pyskacza Stoick zawołał: '-Pyskacz bierz marudę i lecisz z nami !' '-Ale o co chodzi ?!' '- Nie ma czasu lecisz z nami mówię !' Pyskacz nie zmieniając protezy rzucił rozrzarzony do czerwonosci kawałek stali , kopnął Marudę w ogon , smok obudził się . Pyskacz na niego wsiadł i poleciał za Czkawką i Stoickiem . Nagle z za gór na swoim Chmuroskoku wyleciała Valka zapytawszy się o co chodzi nie zwłocznie udała się dalej za resztą .Kiedy przylecieli na miejsce wypadku Sledzik , i reszta zdąrzyli już usunąć powalone drzewa . Śledzik zawołał : '-Czkawka teraz jeszcze tylko pozostało usunąć kolec , ale jest głęboko wbity !' W tym momencie smok odzyskał przytomnosć , lecz był zbyt słaby , żeby zareagować . Valka bardzo zdziwiła się ujżawszy go . Nawet ona jeszcze takiego gatunku nie widziała . Ze zdziwieniem odezwała się : '- Co ...co to jest ? ' '-Ranny smok , który zaraz się wykrwawi jesli mu nie pomożemy ! odpowiedział Sledzik.' Czkawka powiedział , że trzeba mu ten kolec jak najszybciej wyjąć , bo może wdać się zakażenie i nakazał swojemu ojcu i Czaszkochrupowi trzymać paszczę stwora , Pyskaczowi , Marudzie , Valce i Chmuroskokowi ogon a reszcie nogii , a sam ze Sledzikiem spróbował wyjąć mu kolec z nogi . Niestety był zbyt głęboko wbity. Smok widocznie to odczół bo z bólu zaczął się strasznie szarpać , tak ruszył ogonem , że Pyskacza z Valką i ich smokami aż przewróciło .Ruszył paszczą tak mocno , że Stoicka odrzuciło na 5 metrów , a Czaszkochrup stracił równowagę i przewrócił się. Zaczął wierzgać nogami , że Wymowi i Jotowi poplątały się głowy , a bliźniaków wystrzeliło na 10 metrów , Sączysmark w pore zdąrzył uciec , naszczęście Sztukamięs na nim usiadła i stwór przestał wierzgać pod takim naporem . Czkawka powiedział Szczerbatkowi , żeby ten spróbował wyjąć drzazgę . Szczerbatek chwycił ją zembami , pociągną i drzazga wyszła , a wielki smok stracił przytomnosć.Sledzik obwiną rane smoka bandarzem . Teraz tylko trzeba było go przewiesć do Akademii bo przecież nie zostawią go w lesie . Czkawka powiedział: '-Dobra ludzie teraz trzeba go stąd zabrać . ' Poczym opowiedział swój plan , a polegał on na tym , żeby smoki wzięły go za kończyny i tak też zrobili . Tym sposobem przewieźli go do Akademii.Kiedy dolecieli zaczeli dalej go opatrywać . Obmyli mu głowę i zporządzili opatrunki . Ranęoczyszczono za pomocą larw owadów . Smok cały czas był nieprzytomny . Kiedy mieli isć do domu zostawili Sledzika , aby pilnował smoka , chłopak i tak się z tego ucieszył bo mógł dowiedzieć się o tym gadzie czegos więcej . Valka postanowiła , że zostanie razem z nim i mu pomorze . Podczas drogii powrotnej Mieczyk z safastynowaniem mówił o smoku należoncym do tajemniczego chłopaka : '- Ja też bym chciał mieć takiego smoka ! Super jest ! ' Kiedy Jot to usłyszał wzioł swojego pana za koszulę i wrzucił do kałuży . '-Ciekawe co to za gatunek , czytałem księgę smoków wiele razy , ale chyba go tam nie było . -Powiedział Czkawka.' '-Ale ten gosć który go dosiadał to niezłe ciacho co nie?- Powiedziała Szpadka.' Sączysmark słysząc to zaczerwienił się ze złosci . '-Ciekawe co z nim jest .-Powiedział Stoick .' I rozmawiali tak różnych rzeczach . W czasie kiedy reszta ratowała smoka Astrid i Gothi ratowały życie chłopakowi , który bardzo się poobijał . Astrid obmyła mu twarz i połorzyła kompres na czole , a Gothi oczysciła ranę i obandarzowała nogę i bardzo poobijaną lewom renkę , poczym napisała , żeby Astrid go pilnowała , a w razie czego po nią poszła i że musi udać się teraz po zioła na wywar dla rannego. Astrid zrobiła jak Gothi jej kazała . W końcu do domu wrócili Czkawka z wodzem . Zaczeli się od razu dopytywać o stan chorego: ' '-No i jak co z nim ? ' '-Wporządku ciężko było , ale Gothi nasmarowała mu tą noge jakimiś masciami i obandarzowałysmy go . Muszę już lecieć . Czesć ! ' '- Pa Astrid ! Do końca dnia chłopak się nie ocknoł . Czkawka położył się spać . W Akademii Sledzik przed pójsciem do domu zajżał do toreb wiszących na smoku i wystraszył się widząc astortyment chłopaka . W torbach leżał łuk , kusza , sztylet , masa strzał i bełtów , mikstury , alkochl , trochę żywnosci i pisma. W dodatku do grzbietu przywiązana była kosa , dookoła której unosiła się czarna poswiata.Przerażony tym widokiem Sledzik uciekł do domu zamykając za sobą bramę Akademii. Tej nocy żadne z jeźdźców nie mogło spać - Czkawka i Astrid martwili się czy chłopak przeżyje , Sledzik i Mieczyk o jego imponującym smoku , Szpadka równierz myslała o chłopaku , a Sączysmark jak ten chłopak go wkórza. Nazajutrz Czkawka zszedł nadół i zobaczył , że chłopak jeszcze się nie ocknoł . Zblirzył się ostrożnie sprawdzić czy chłopak jeszcze oddycha , nachylił się , a wtedy on szybko się obódził znienacka i złapał Czkawke mocno za ręke i powiedział drżącym , niskim głosem : '-Gdzie .... gdzie ja jestem ?' '-Spokojnie jestes u mnie w domu wszystko w porządku .' '-Co się stało ? Nic nie pamiętam ....eh oła ..... strasznie boli mnie noga .' '-Jestes ranny , a my cię tu przywieźlismy.' Chłopak spostrzegł , że nie ma przy nim jego smoka : '-Gdzie ....jest mój smok ?!' '-Jest cały i zdrowy w naszej Akademii .' '-Gdzie jest ta wasza akademia ?! Muszę ttam isć ! aaa.....' '-Akademia to durza arena z kopółą . Napewno bys ją rozpoznał , ale teraz nigdzie nie pójdziesz . Musisz odpoczywać .' '-Ja nic nie muszę ! -Krzyknął ' I spróbował wstać ale zaraz upadł z powodu bólu nogi. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach